


By Your Side (Don't Let Go)

by nahago_nolja



Series: GolCha Oneshot Collection [4]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feelings Realization, Kissing, M/M, Swearing, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahago_nolja/pseuds/nahago_nolja
Summary: But stepping back put a strain in their relationship. Sometimes he would notice Jangjun staring at him with a sad expression on his face whenever he thought the younger wasn't looking. And Jibeom felt bad.He missed Jangjun.Missed all the cuddles and hugs and sitting side by side in silence just looking at the sky.It took him months to realize that he had already fallen in love with his hyung, even if he had tried to close off his heart.He spent days trying to figure out what to do, but in the end he decided to do everything he could to get Jangjun back, as much as the other would allow him. It didn't matter if Jangjun would never feel the same: Jibeom just wanted to be able to be by his hyung's side as he used to.***Jibeom is not afraid of his feelings anymore.***Written for Jangjun's birthday
Relationships: Kim Jibeom/Lee Jangjun
Series: GolCha Oneshot Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156172
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	By Your Side (Don't Let Go)

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER** : I don't own GolCha or any of the members. I only own the plot and the writing that made this story up.
> 
> JangBeom is... so easy to write. Honestly, I have already 4? 5? different ideas for future stories about them. They just... click, you know?  
> And we are getting A LOT of JangBeom's moments this round of promotions, which makes me extremely pleased XD
> 
> "Dialogue"  
> ' _Thoughts_ '
> 
> Enjoy~❤
> 
> **HAPPY BIRTHDAY JANGJUN!!**

Jibeom couldn't sleep. He was still tying to process what had happened.

It was his birthday and they won at a music show.

_Again_!

It was such a great gift and he had been feeling on cloud nine for the rest of the day.

Jibeom tried to fall asleep, but his body wasn't cooperating. In the end he sighed and got off his bed, careful not to wake up his roommates.

He went to the kitchen to get something to drink and it was only when he turned to go back to his room that he noticed a figure standing by the window. He let out a surprised sound but managed to not scream when he realized who it was.

“Jangjun-hyung, you scared me!” he said, moving towards the other.

But Jangjun remained silent.

“Hyung?” he asked, gently touching the older's shoulder to make him turn around. “What are‒”

“Oh Jibeomie, I didn't hear you. What are you doing still up?”

But Jibeom couldn't reply, staring silently at the view in front of him.

Jangjun was crying and had probably been doing it for a while, even if he hastly rubbed his hands over his face to hide the tear tracks.

But Jibeom had already noticed and he was completely surprised. He had never seen his hyung cry before and was at a loss on how to react.

“Jibeomie? Are you‒”

“What happened hyung?”

Jangjun looked taken aback, but immediately smiled and shook his head.

“Ah, nothing, nothing. Don't worry about it! You should go back to sleep, we have to wake up early in the morning and‒”

“Hyung, _please_ ” Jibeom interrupted him, placing his free hand on the other shoulder and pulling Jangjun slightly closer. “ _Don't_... Don't hide yourself...”

Jangjun looked at him silently, as if he was weighting whether to talk or not. After a few moments his hyung sighed and turned to look away.

“Today was special... I was just... Overwhelmed... Everything is fine, don't worry.”

Jibeom could do nothing but stand there and be reminded once again how the older always tried to cheer up the group but never showed them this other side of himself, wanting to look strong and reliable especially in front of the younger members.

Jibeom didn't even think and simply pulled the other closer, wrapping his arms around Jangjun and holding him tight.

“Jibeomie...?” Jangjun asked, confused by the sudden hug, but slowly moving to hold him too.

“It's okay if you want to cry sometimes” Jibeom whispered. “You don't have to always look strong in front of us. We are not gonna think any less of you.”

He felt Jangjun sigh and sag, leaning his body completely against his own.

“I'm your hyung, I should take care of you, not... Burden you with my feelings or problems...” Jangjun replied and Jibeom could clearly hear how tired and worn out he was.

“It's not a burden. _You_ are _not_ a burden” he said, tightening his hold. “I know you already rely on Daeyeol-hyung and Sungyoon-hyung, but I am here too. I'll _always_ be here for you.”

Jangjun said nothing, but cuddled closer and Jibeom took it as a silent acceptance. He knew the other would try to go back to his old habit in the morning, but Jibeom wouldn't let him.

Not this time.

He had already pushed him away once and regretted it to this day.

He was going to be Jangjun's support and he wouldn't let anything or anybody get in the way.

“Let's get you back to bed, hm?” he said after a while. “We can talk more tomorrow if you want. I'm not leaving you, hyung.”

He heard Jangjun sigh and felt him nod before his hyung stepped away. His eyes looked clearer now and he had a relaxed expression on his face, which Jibeom counted as a small victory.

He grabbed one of Jangjun's hands and pulled him towards the older's room. It was strange how the other simply followed him, but it was nice to be able to take care of someone who was important to him.

Once they reached the door, Jangjun squeezed lightly their intertwined hands before letting go.

“Goodnight Jibeomie... And... _Thank you_...” he whispered, showing him a small shy smile.

“Night, hyung” he replied smiling back.

Jangjun turned around to walk into his room; however, before he did it, he quickly spun around, dropping a ligh kiss on Jibeom's cheek and then swiftly walked inside, closing the door behind himself.

Jibeom stood there, gaping at the closed door while he raised a shaky hand to touch where he just felt his hyung's lips, his cheeks turning a nice shade of red. He walked back to his own room in a daze and when he laid down again on his bed, he was glad no one was awake to see his blushing face.

' _I'm doomed_.'

***

Jibeom and Jangjun used to be really close. It was a relationship unbalanced only by their age difference. They would bicker with each other for the silliest of reasons, but every time one of them felt down or had troubles, the other would be there to offer support. Jibeom still fondly remembered all those times he snuck into the other's room to make a mess on his bed and lay there, waiting to see his hyung's reaction: Jangjun never failed to deliver, yelling about disrespectful brats and jumping into bed, at first to tickle him in revenge and then just to cuddle.

It was nice.

_Too nice_.

And Jibeom was afraid.

Afraid of getting too close. Afraid of letting the other take more and more pieces of his heart. Because he was sure that, no matter how close they were, Jangjun would never see him as something more.

So his only solution was to pull back.

He started to spend less time with his hyung, focusing more on practices and his studies. It was sort of inconvenient that, as soon as Jibeom took the decision to step back, the group went into involuntary hiatus. Suddenly they found themselves with _a lot_ of free time and Jibeom was afraid he would slowly gravitate back towards Jangjun. He was kind of glad the older had decided to focus most of his free time to help and support Joochan after his injury (even if his insides felt like burning in repressed jealousy every time he saw them together).

But stepping back put a strain in their relationship. Sometimes he would notice Jangjun staring at him with a sad expression on his face whenever he thought the younger wasn't looking. And Jibeom felt bad.

He missed Jangjun.

Missed all the cuddles and hugs and sitting side by side in silence just looking at the sky.

It took him months to realize that he had already fallen in love with his hyung, even if he had tried to close off his heart.

He spent days trying to figure out what to do, but in the end he decided to do everything he could to get Jangjun back, as much as the other would allow him. It didn't matter if Jangjun would never feel the same: Jibeom just wanted to be able to be by his hyung's side as he used to.

It wasn't easy.

Sungyoon and Joochan seemed to monopolize most of Jangjun's attention. On top of that, his hyung looked reluctant to get himself too comfortable around Jibeom, probably still hurt by the distance the younger forced between them.

It took months before they went back to what they used to have: there was still bickering (and Jibeom knew that would never change and he was glad for it), but there were moments where Jangjun would let himself lean against Jibeom or pull him into a hug or let the younger cuddle with him.

The first time in over a year since he last laid down on Jangjun's bed was after their elimination on 'Road to Kingdom'. Jangjun had spent a good part of the night trying to cheer Joochan up, but when it was time to go to sleep, Jibeom was reluctant to go to his own bed and stay alone with his thoughts. Jangjun took a look at him and simply grabbed his hand, pulling him to his own room. He didn't even resist when his hyung made him lay down (not that he ever had the intention to oppose it); he was still bummed and sad about their unexpected elimination, but feeling Jangjun wrap his arms around him and cuddling for the rest of the night made everything better.

They had also schedules with just the two of them or with a couple of other members, which meant more time they could be together.

And Jibeom felt he could finally be really happy.

Sure, they weren't dating, but the distance he had foolishly created had completely disappeared. Their “give and take” relationship was stronger than ever; there were times where Jibeom himself was the one who would needle the other or take the upper hand and Jangjun just let him, complaing like usual but with a big smile on his face.

But now...

He had seen his hyung tired and to the brink of exhaustion before (even just a few weeks before, while they were recording for the new album, participating in several events, pre-recording for videos they would release at a later date and Jangjun had also his individual schedules on top of it all).

But Jangjun always felt bigger than life and it was easy to forget he also had troubles or needed support. Or just like the previous night, when he let his emotions out only when he was alone.

Jibeom had spent the day trying to surreptitiously look at the other: Jangjun seemed to be his normal self, loud and joking around with the members. He couldn't help but wonder how many times the older had forced himself to keep the spirits up even when he wanted to rest or be the one who needed to be cared for.

So while they were waiting to do the live stage, Jibeom walked closer to his hyung who had moved to search something in his bag after chatting with the other members.

“Hey hyung?”

“What is it Jibomie?”

“Would you like to come and get something to drink with me?”

Jangjun stopped his movements and turned to look at him.

“Are you offering to buy me a drink or do you want me to pay for yours?” Jangjun asked teasingly.

“I just want your company” Jibeom replied. “If you want to get something, I'll pay for yours.”

Jangjun just looked at him for a while before nodding.

“Okay. Lead the way, then.”

His hyung was clearly surprised when, on the way to the vending machines, Jibeom suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him in a corner hidden by a wall and some panels.

“What are you‒” Jangjun started to say but stopped after Jibeom wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly. “Jibomie? What are you doing?”

“What I promised last night” he whispered, hiding his face in the crook of the other's neck and feeling him shiver. “Let me take care of you. Even if it's just for a moment.”

Jangjun didn't move for several seconds. Then Jibeom felt his hyung's arms wrap around his waist while the older leaned against him, resting his forehead on his shoulder.

No words were exchanged between them.

They just let themselves be and live in the moment.

Jibeom felt ridiculously pleased. Even if they could stay like that for just a few minutes, it was a definite change in their dynamics.

Because Jangjun was willing to trust Jibeom with his wellbeing, even if it started with just a hug.

Jibeom swore he would keep doing his best for the one he loved.

***

It didn't stop there.

That evening Jibeom had slipped into Jangjun's bed and just sat there watching videos with him, side by side, with his hyung's head placed on his shoulder.

It kept growing, every day a bit more.

A long hug before going on stage, holding hands in the car after a video call event, a couple of hours watching TV or videos together cuddling on the couch or on the bed.

By the time Daeyeol's birthday came around, merely a week later, Jangjun and Jibeom were spending the majority of their free time together.

And that's when Jibeom realized he was a greedy person.

He wanted more.

He wanted Jangjun.

He wanted his hyung to _want him back_.

He had already kissed Jangjun on his cheek after the hug that day, almost as a retaliation for the one he got from the other the night before (and watching Jangjun blush at his sudden action had been thrilling more than he imagined) and he had kept it up every time they could spend moments together.

But it wasn't enough.

There was an itch spreading from his core and consuming his heart and mind and he wanted, _wanted_ , _**wanted**_ so badly.

A kiss on the cheek became two.

Then three.

And then it wasn't just on the cheek.

The first time he kissed Jangjun's neck he felt his hyung shiver in his arms while he was back-hugging him and the older leaned even more against him, making Jibeom feel very pleased at the reaction.

Jangjun's neck.

Behind his ear.

Across his collarbones.

Down his arms.

Right on his hips.

Lightly on his thighs.

Up and down his spine.

Every kiss felt like an invisible mark Jibeom left over the other. ' _Mine. Mine,_ _ **mine**_ _,_ _ **mine**_.'

And Jangjun let him do as he pleased.

His hyung welcomed all of his touches, his kisses, his caresses.

And the more Jibeom gave, the more he craved.

***

Jibeom would freely admit he took advantage of Seungmin's and Seungyoon's absence from the dorm, both of them busy back at the agency.

Jangjun had come back home earlier and Jibeom hadn't hesitated to quickly slip into his hyung's room and locking the door behind himself.

Jangjun had raised an eyebrow at his action but shrugged it off and just smiled, patting the space next to him on his bed.

Jibeom had other plans.

He climbed on top of the other who looked surprised only for a moment, but then relaxed, probably imagining it would be like the 'new' usual. And it did start like that, with Jibeom laying kisses all over his hyung's neck and every bit of skin not covered by clothes.

But the fire that had been consuming him lately had reached new heights and Jibeom took it a step further, letting his teeth graze Jangjun's collarbones quickly followed by slow and gentle licks with his tongue.

Jibeom felt his hyung tense lightly under him and let out a sound between surprised and pleased. He waited for a few seconds, but it seemed the other wasn't going to push him away anytime soon, so he kept going, slipping his hands under Jangjun's shirt, tenderly caressing his sides and abs, before gripping his hips tightly and pulling him closer.

His kisses became even more feverish, leaving Jangjun a moaning and trembling mess.

When he felt moderately satisfied, Jibeom pulled back and the vision in front of him made him growl low in his throat: Jangjun's face was completely flushed, his eyes dazed, soft sighs came from his parted lips that looked slightly glistening.

“You are so fucking beautiful hyung” he said reverently, making Jangjun blush even darker.

“Jibeomie...” his hyung whispered, making grabby hands at him.

Once he moved closer, Jangjun gently placed his hands to hold his face before pulling him down, slow enough that he had time to pull away if he wanted to.

But Jibeom had no intention to so; he was actually very eager to finally, _finally_ , kiss his hyung like he had desperately wanted to for a while.

The moment their lips met, Jibeom felt something shift inside of him, as if everything was finally right in the world.

The fire that had burned him from the inside seemed both to quell and expand at the same time, while the kiss turned into something messier.

There were lips and tongues and teeth and moans and everything was fucking _perfect_.

When they pulled away once their need for air was too much, Jibeom let his forehead rest against Jangjun's one for a moment before shifting back a bit so he could properly see the other's face.

Jangjun was _glowing_ and Jibeom felt his breath stuck in his throat at the sight.

Jangjun smiled at him, a shy little thing that made him melt.

“I love you, hyung” he whispered, voice thick with emotion.

He saw Jangjun's eyes widen at his admission before his smile became even bigger, while he wrapped his arms around Jibeom's neck, pulling him closer.

“I love you too, baby” his hyung replied, voice just as soft as Jibeom's had been. “I'm so... You make me so _happy_...”

Jibeom knew he was grinning like an idiot, but he didn't care.

Jangjun loved him.

_Jangjun_ loved _him_.

He leaned completely against the other, to the point there was no space between their bodies.

“You are stuck with me now, hyung. I'm never letting you go.”

“There's no one else I'd want to be with. My one and only is you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out my story! 
> 
> Positive reviews are welcome.  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated.   
> Needless hate can be left outside the door.


End file.
